


The Angel With Blue Eyes

by Uke08



Series: Edge Of Destruction [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Kissing, Making Love, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Steve Needs a Hug, Superheroes, i don't even know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke08/pseuds/Uke08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn has lost most her memories. She was thawed out and was woken up in a world that she has no memory of. This world she now lives in has new technology and new everything. Steve is a part of the Avengers and so is she. Steve Rogers finds it hard to deal with his emotions, knowing that she does not remember him and doesn't feel the same anymore because of it. Now they have to find a way to get her memories back while fighting Loki. Will she be able to get her memories back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you are new to this series, this is the second part of this story line. The first story is called The Whispers Of My Past. :)

** Chapter 1**

***~* What happened in the last chapter of the first part. *~***

_“Hello,” called a woman that walked into my room. She looked unfamiliar. “How are you doing?”_

_“Where am I?” I asked her._

_“You’ve been asleep for over a year. We found a way to control what you have.” Said the nurse._

_“You’re lying.” I could tell she was._

_“Ma’am, I am no-…”_

_“Don’t ma’am me.” I said and stood up. I noticed that I was in a 40’s dress. One that looked like it was taken from my closet. “You tell me the truth right now…” I felt my left eye burn and the lady submitted to me._

_“It’s two-thousand and twel-…”_

_I didn’t listen to her anymore. I had enough of it. The burning flame that coursed through me hurt but felt so good. I could remember very little of what I was before. I remember being a sad woman. I don’t remember why. I remember my mother and father, but I don’t remember how they died. I don’t remember much of anything. I just remember useless memories, like the one of my dress. Yeah, like that’s going to help._

_An alarm sound went off and I turned to find a group of men running at me with guns. I held up my hands in defeat. I felt the urge to kill all of them, but I knew that wasn’t me._

_“Ma’am, I’m going to have to tell you to go back into your room.” Some colored man with an eye patch said._

_“I take no orders.” I said and felt sick all of a sudden. There was a pain in my heart, like it was stepped on._

_“Evelyn?” Came a voice from behind me._

_I turned to find some blonde, blue eyed man staring at me like I was a goddess. “Who the hell is Evelyn?” I asked in a harsh tone and the pain came back._

_“Fury what is wrong with her?” The blue eyed man asked in a commanding tone as he started to make his way to me._

_“Captain, I will advise you to not go near her.” The man, who I think was Fury, responded back._

_“Why not?” The man asked with furrowed eyes. “And why doesn’t she remember her own name?”_

_“You think that if I knew the answer to that I wouldn’t have already told you?” Fury replied back with a loud voice._

_I forced myself to speak to this unknown man, who was accompanied by a brunette man with wavy hair, and a beautiful woman. “Who the hell are you people? Why am I here?” I looked over to the brunette man, who had a look of confusion on his face. “Do I…am I supposed to know any of you?” These people knew who I was; maybe if I played out calmly they would help me._

_The blue eyed man took a step forward, holding up his hands like I was a wild animal. Why was he treating me like this? Did I look like a savage?_

_I took a step to him, hoping that it would have him think I wasn’t going to attack him and that I wasn’t afraid of him. As he came closer to me, he spoke softly._

_“I am Steve Rogers. You and I are….were once partners.” He said and took another step closer._

_“Partners? Did I fight with you?” I asked, not understanding._

_“You helped create a serum that made me how I am today.” He paused for a moment. “You were also my…” Steve looked like he was embarrassed a bit. “Lover...”_

_Well go me. I do have to admit he wasn’t ugly. He was very handsome._

_“How did we become…” I shifted a bit._

_“It’s a long story. Please, just relax…” He said and went closer._

_“I am relaxed…” I said with a questioning look._

_“Then why is your left eye glowing?” The woman behind Steve asked._

_I touched my face, under my eye. “I don’t know…” I turned to Fury. “What’s going on with my eye? Is it not normal?”_

_Everyone took a breath, I sensed them relaxing slightly. I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned to find it was the handsome man._

_“You need to go get checked out. Maybe someone can find you a mirror…” He looked over to Fury who rolled his one eye._

_“Someone get this woman a mirror and Dr. Banner, I want you to check Ms. Black’s powers. We have no idea what she is capable of and we need to know ASAP.” He commanded the confused looking man, but he seemed to not be confused at the moment. Maybe it was just his face._

_“Great…I’m a test rat.” I mumbled under my breath._

***~* The start of part two . *~***

After a few days of testing me, we have found out that I have fast reflexes, superhuman strength, and high endurance. My strength isn’t like Steve’s though. It’s just not as weak as a normal human’s strength.

For an example, I can lift up to six hundred pounds, maybe a little more. My speed is also pretty good. Since I was exposed to almost the same serum as Steve, we were compared to each other. Our speed is almost matched; he can run a bit faster than I can.

I can heal quicker than what Steve can. They already knew that from some video they watched. They won’t show me the video just yet. They said I need to be able to control my powers.

Today I was sitting with Steve and Bruce. Steve handed me a weird tech machine that had files on everyone, but me. Bruce was the first one that showed up and I watched this video that played on the screen.

It showed this green monster, angry as hell, destroying anything in its path. I looked over to Bruce and he nodded to me.

“Yes, that’s me. Well, not me exactly…but me.” He said and rubbed his forehead.

“What causes you to do this?” I asked him.

“Anger.” He answered right away.

I continued to read his file. It explained that they were trying to make the serum that I made for Steve. I have no memory of this though. He was injected with this serum and it went terribly wrong. I felt guilty and I don’t know why. I don’t remember anything yet I felt responsible for the serum not working right.

“I know my words don’t mean much, but I am sorry that the serum didn’t work like it was supposed to. If what everyone is saying is true, that I helped finalize the serum…” I sighed not knowing where I was going with my words. “I feel like it was my fault because I wasn’t there to help remake the serum.”

“At least when you were injected a little bit, it didn’t turn you into a green monster.” Bruce said with a sarcastic smile.

I looked down and felt even guiltier. “I am sorry…”

“Don’t be…you’re not the one that injected me.” He sat up in his chair. “Besides, I kind of admire your work. I’ve read your file and everything that you have made. You’re a very smart woman.”

“Well, thank you. Even though I am just going by on what people say of me, I thank you.” I smiled sweetly and then went to the next person. “Stark…” I muttered. “That name feels…familiar.”

Steve sat up in his seat, giving me full attention. “You used to be great friends with a guy named Howard Stark.”

“Then who is this Tony Stark? Is he this…Howard Stark’s son?” I asked.

“Yes, he is.” Steve answered me.

I continued to read his file. “He is an inventor, billionaire, and industrialist. He runs Stark Industries, which was started by his father. His personality is cocky, arrogant, and witty.” I looked at Steve. “I like him already. He sounds very charming. I can’t wait to meet him.” I said with a sarcastic tone.

“Yeah, I haven’t met the guy yet.” Steve admitted.

I grew bored with trying to know my companions, if you would give them a name. I wanted to do it the old fashioned way, by meeting them face to face.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Natasha. “We got a hit on Loki.”

“What is the location?” I asked and put down the tech thing. I had no idea what it was.

“Stuttgart, Germany.” Natasha answered me.

They all filled me in in the past few days of this Loki person. Apparently he’s this god who wants to be king and blah blah blah. All I care about is that he is trying to rule the Earth and my team and I have to stop him.

“Time to suit up.” Steve said as he got up.

“Suit up?” I asked with a confused look. “Do I even have one?” I looked over to Bruce and he shrugged.

“You do.” Natasha said. “Since we don’t necessarily know all of your powers, we gave you a simple black uniform.”

“I do like black.” I said with a small grin. “What? No rainbows and kitties on it?”

“That can be arranged.” Natasha said with a small smirk.

I sat there in the plan, helicopter machine thing with Black Widow and Captain America. I ran a hand over my left side of my face, near my eye. I can somewhat control my eye glowing, but I have no idea how to even use my powers. If I had any of course. Hopefully I didn’t just have a purple eyeball that looked like purple space when it glowed.

I felt this uneasy feeling, like I wanted to hug someone or kiss someone. What the hell? I don’t want to. Who would I kiss? I looked up at Steve who was staring at me. His eyes showed pain and I could tell he was holding back something.

Were these his emotions I was feeling? I couldn’t help but wonder that. I stood up and moved over to Steve, wondering if I could sense more of his emotions.

I then felt nervous and afraid, like I was going to give in to my desire. Slowly the nervousness and fear turned into love and awe.

“Steve…” I mumbled out. “You told me before that we were lovers.”

“Yes.” He answered stiffly.

“Did I love you?” I asked and looked at him.

“You told me you did.” I felt Steve’s sadness. Was he sad that I didn’t love him anymore? Was he sad at remembering that I did?

I couldn’t help but feel like I was a horrible person. “For your sake and mine…I hope I get my memories back.”

“Why my sake?” He asked, shocked.

“Because I can sense that you have undying love for me.” I answered plainly. “I think I found out a power of mine. I sense people’s emotions. I sense your emotions mostly because it’s strong.”

He moved, I think to grab my hand, but he stopped. “I hope so too…” He agreed with me.

“You were made to be ruled.” Said Loki. Steve and I were on our way to stop Loki from hurting the citizens. “In the end, you will always kneel.” This Loki guy had certain sexiness to him. It’s odd how I could think that at a time like this.

Suddenly an old man stood up from the crouching crowd. “Not to men like you.”

“There are no men like me.” Loki responded with a sickening grin.

“There are always men like you.” The old man said back.

“Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example.” Loki moved his staff to execute the man, but was stopped by Steve’s shield.

“You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.” Captain America said, standing proud next to me.

I had my gun aiming at Loki. Apparently I was a natural at shooting, we’ll just see about that.

“The soldier, a man out of time.” Loki said and looked over to me. “And the woman who lost her memories, how tragic it must be for you two to stand side by side and she doesn’t return your love.”

“Look, I don’t know exactly who you are…and frankly I don’t care. I just want my normal life back and you are stopping me from having it.” I re-aimed my gun at him. “Now drop the weapon and stand down.”

Natasha came down with the aircraft, pointing a machine gun at Loki as well. I could feel a sudden hint of pride and joy. I looked over at Steve who had this proud look in his eye. Was he happy about me?

Suddenly I saw Steve being knocked back by Loki’s blast. I turned to aim again but the gun was smacked out of my hand. Loki went to touch my chest with the end of the scepter but I kicked him right in the chest, knocking him back.

I held my eye; it began to burn with power. I felt the burning sensation moving around my body. I looked up and witnessed Loki was about to hit Steve. Standing up, I held out my hand like I was trying to reach for him.

This purple misty color, with a hint of royal blue, came out of my hand and went right between Loki and Steve, blocking Loki’s attack. Loki went flying back from the blast he tried to do on Steve. Steve looked up at me and I looked back at him.

There was loud music playing in the distance. I saw a blast coming from behind me, hitting Loki to the ground again. Down came this metal suited man. He held up his hand, ready to blast Loki again.

“Make your move, Reindeer Games.” The suited man threatened.

Loki put his hands up, shifting out of his fighting clothes, and surrendered. Something didn’t feel right. This was supposed to be a god. Why isn’t he fighting back?

Good move.” Said the man.

Steve walked up next to the man and greeted him. “Mr. Stark.”

“Captain.” Greeted Tony and he looked over at me. “Dr. Black.”

“Hello, Stark.” I said and saw a flash of a man with groomed hair and a mustache.

I put my hand on my head. Who was that man? Was that Howard Stark? This whole memory loss thing is total shit.

Well, not only did I have to deal with a crazy god, but now I have to deal with an arrogant billionaire. We were back in the aircraft. I sat on a seat; Tony and Steve were standing up next to each other.

“I don’t like it.” Steve said.

“What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?” Tony teased.

“I don’t remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop.” Steve looked back at Loki, who was sitting there quietly.

“Still, you were pretty spry for an older fellow. What’s your thing? Pilates?” Tony teased.

“What?” Steve asked.

“It’s like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle.” Tony replied back. I couldn’t help but laugh. I caught the laugh in my mouth but everyone heard it. “I like her, she laughs at my jokes.”

Steve looked over at me and I shrugged at him. He turned back to look at Tony, giving him an I don’t like you look. “Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in.”

“Yeah, there are a lot of things Fury doesn’t tell you.” As soon as Tony said that thunder and lightning started to shake the aircraft.

I saw Steve look over to Loki, who had the look of worry on his face. “What’s the matter? Scared of a little lightning?”

“I’m not overly fond of what follows…” Loki answered.

There was a loud thud hitting the roof of the jet. I stood up next to Steve. I felt him grab my hand as he looked up and around the aircraft.

This man came crashing into the jet. Steve and Tony went to attack him but he knocked them both down. I went to attack him but he just held out a hammer towards me.

“I do not wish to attack a good woman. Do not push me.” This man said and immediately took Loki with him.

Tony stood up with a grunt. “Now there’s that guy.”

“Another Asgardian?” Natasha asked.

“Think the guy is a friendly?” Steve asked as he went to grab his shield.

“I think so; he didn’t want to attack me.” I said and Tony let out a loud sigh.

“It doesn’t matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract’s lost.” Tony said as he put his helmet on. He was ready to jump out of the aircraft before Steve spoke up.

“Stark we need a plan of attack!”

“I have a plan. Attack.” And he flew off to chase after Thor.

“Well, great…I knew I’d like the guy.” I said as I put on a parachute with Steve.

“I’d sit this one out you two.” Natasha spoke out.

“I don’t see how I can.” Steve said and looked over to me. “Stay here…”

“No.” I said immediately.

“Evelyn…” I put a finger to his lips.

“No.” I repeated, this time with all seriousness. “I don’t know what type of person I was when we were together, but this…I need to go with you. I have powers that can help.”

Steve sighed and gave in. “Stay by my side. Don’t do anything reckless.”

“I should be saying that to you. I mean after all I did save you.” I said with a grin.

He grinned slightly and I felt his emotions. It was like he was remembering something. We both jumped out of the aircraft together, going after Loki and the others.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Steve threw his shield, stopping Tony and Thor from fighting. “Hey! That’s enough!” Steve shouted as he jumped down off of a tree and landed in their battlefield.

I followed him, landing on my feet. I looked over at Thor and then over to Tony. They both looked kind of beat up. The trees around us were busted and on the ground.

“I don’t know what the trees ever did to you guys, but I’m pretty sure they didn’t mean to.” I said.

“I’m more of an indoors kind of guy.” Tony said back.

“Now, I don’t know what you plan on doing here.” Steve said as he was looking over at Thor.

“I’ve come here to put an end to Loki’s schemes!” Thor said loudly, gripping his hammer.

“Good, then you’re on our side.” I spoke and shifted my stance a bit.

“Prove it. Put that hammer down.” Steve said in a strong demanding tone.

“Uh…yep! No! Bad call; he loves his hamme-…!” Tony was whacked clear back with Thor’s hammer, knocking down some trees.

“You want me to put the hammer down?” Thor yelled out as he jumped up in the air and swung his hammer down, hitting Steve’s shield.

Steve used his shield to block Thor’s attack. The attack triggered a weird explosion, knocking us all out of the way. The sound of the explosion was a rippling sound. The poor trees were blown into debris.

Steve got up before me and ran to me, helping me up. I winced at my ankle. When I was knocked back, I landed on it.

“You okay?” He asked me and I nodded in response. It would heal in no time. Steve looked over to Thor and Tony; they both were looking at their surroundings. “Are we done here?”

Thor looked towards me and then down to my ankle. His eyes met Steve’s and he nodded. We brought Loki to the Helicarrier. Banner, Steve, Thor, Black Widow, and I were all watching the interrogation on a montior. Nick had Loki kept in a glass cell.

“In case it’s unclear, you try to escape; you so much as scratch that glass.” Fury pressed a button which opened up a huge door that led to the outside. The cell would plunge Loki down thousands of feet and end up killing him. “Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?” Fury pointed to Loki. “Ant.” He then pointed to the button that would drop the cell. “Boot.” Nick pressed the button to shut the door.

“It’s an impressive cage.” Loki said slyly, walking around the cage. “Not built, I think, for me.”

“Built for something a lot stronger than you.” Nick replied back.

“Oh, I’ve heard.” Loki said as he turned to face the camera that was showing what was happening on our monitor. “The mindless beast, makes play to be the man.” Loki turned to Nick. “How desperate are you? You call on lost creatures to defend you. I mean, you even have a woman who knows nothing about this world or herself.”

“How desperate am I?” Nick began to speak. “You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can’t hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it’s fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad you did.”

“Oh, it burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power and for what? _A warm light for mankind to share_ , and then to be reminded what real power is.” Loki said.

“Yeah, well you let me know is real power wants a magazine or something.” Fury began to walk away before he added. “By the way, the woman you spoke of, her name is Major Liberty. And she is one of the most brilliant minds I have ever had the chance to meet. Even though she can’t remember, she’s better to us like this than frozen.” Nick walked out of the room.

“He really grows on you, doesn’t he?” Banner said.

“Major Liberty...” I trailed off. “I like it.” I looked over to Steve. “Looks like I’m higher rank than you, _Captain._ ”

Steve smiled his teeth showing smile. “Can’t wait to start taking orders from you.” Steve teased back. “Loki’s gonna drag this out. So, Thor…what’s his play?” Steve asked.

Thor looked around as he spoke to us. “He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor do any worlds know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.”

“An army from outer space.” Steve said.

“So he’s building another portal. That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for.” Banner said.

“Selvig?” Thor asked surprised.

“Loki has some kind of spell, along with one of ours.” Natasha said with a frown.

“I want to know why Loki let us take him. He’s not leading an army from here.” Steve said.

“I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy’s brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.” Banner said.

“I don’t care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard…” Thor paused for a moment. “And he’s my brother.” Thor said in a strong and protective voice.

“He killed eighty people in two days.” Natasha informed.

Thor shifted his stance. “He’s adopted.”

Well that changed his mood quickly.

“I think it’s about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need it for?” Banner asked as he walked around the table.

“It’s a stabilizing agent.” Stark said as he walked in with Coulson, interrupting our discussion. “Means the portal won’t collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD.” Stark was walking past Thor as he spoke and tapped at Thor’s arm. “No hard feelings Point Break, you’ve got a mean swing.” Tony went back to talking about the Iridium. “Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants.”

I had to roll my eyes at Tony’s actions. He was rude yet smart. He knew what he was talking about. I looked over to Steve and admired his outfit. I glanced at his arms and saw how they were shaped in his suit. Was he really that built?

Steve caught me staring and smiled sweetly at me. “Is something the matter, Evelyn?” He asked me.

I shook my head. “No, just…trying to remember stuff.” I looked at the table. “It’s not really easy.”

“Don’t push yourself.” Steve said and placed his hand on my hand. “You have enough on your mind as it is. If you really want to remember…” Steve suddenly got embarrassed. I looked at him, feeling his emotions. “I can help you remember?”

I bit back a smile. “Well, since my memories do involve you…” I shrugged. “Sure.”

“Aw the two lovebirds are trying to rekindle things. How sweet is that?” Tony said and pointed over to some agent. “That man is playing Galaga!” Steve looked at Tony in confusion. We both looked around, not understanding what this Gal…whatever is. “Thought we wouldn’t notice, but we did.” Stark looked at one monitor to another, covering one eye. “How does Fury even see these?”

“He turns.” Agent Maria Hill responded.

“Sounds exhausting.” Tony said and started to push some buttons on a monitor. “The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.”

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Maria asked.

“Last night. The packet, Selvig’s notes, the Extraction Theory papers, am I the only one who did the reading?” Tony asked.

“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” Steve asked.

“He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Banner said.

“Unless, Selvig has figures out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.” Tony responded to Banner.

“Well…” I began to say and looked over to Tony. “If he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.” It was weird to me that I knew science things but nothing like my parents or my boyfriend.

“Finally, two other people that speak English.” He pointed to me. “You and I are going to be buddies.”

“Is that what just happened?” Steve asked.

“I’ll be the judge of that, Stark.” I said with a small smirk.

“It’s good to meet you, Dr. Banner.” Tony greeted as he shook the hand of Banner. “Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I am a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.” Tony

“Thanks…” Banner said and looked over to me.

“Anti-electron collisions…?” I asked and raised up from the table. “I’m going to have to read up on your work.”

“Can I keep her?” Tony asked as he pointed to me. “She’s smart and laughs at my jokes.”

“Mr. Stark, if you don’t mind me asking…did we ever meet when I worked with your father?” I asked him.

“Sadly no.” He replied.

“I see. Did he mention anything about me?” I asked. “Sorry, I’m asking a lot of questions. I just want to know more about my past life. No one here at SHIELD is telling me shit.”

“Well, that’s not nice.” Tony said. “I do recall him telling me about you. I even visited you once in a while with my father, while you were frozen.”

“How sweet…” I said and then looked over to Steve and then back to Tony. “I assisted in making the serum that made a super soldier. Was it with Howard?”

“No, it was with Doctor Erskine.”

“Ah, I see.” I sighed out. “Fuck this…I’m getting a headache.” Placing my hand on my forehead, I felt a pulsating feeling.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked worriedly.

I felt him beside me. “Yeah…I’m just going to go lay down.” I looked at Banner and Tony. “Nice chatting with you.” I started to make my way to my bedroom when a hand grabbed my arm.

“Let me escort you.” I heard Steve say.

“Steve, please…I’m not feeling so good.” I looked over at him and there it was. I felt his emotions towards me.

It broke my heart because I didn’t feel the same for him. No. I did. I’m sure I did. There was something there but it was so faded and lost that I couldn’t get to it.

I put my hand on his chest and stared up at him. “I want to remember…”

“What can I do to help you remember, Evelyn?” He asked and I felt his heart speed up at my touch.

“You said we were once lovers.” I frowned a bit. “Maybe…I don’t know.” I started to take my hand away but he stopped it.

“No, what? Please tell me.” He insisted.

“I was thinking, what if we kissed one another. Maybe it would trigger something.” I shrugged. “I’m running out of ideas on how I can remember things. This is one of my last ideas.”

I felt him place his forehead on mine. I looked up at him and felt my heart race slightly. He used to do this to me long ago. He used to place his forehead on mine. He used to hold my hands everywhere we went. He used to kiss me in front of anyone, not caring who saw. Steve did it because in those moments we were the only people on earth.

“You know how I feel, Evelyn. I’d do anything for you to get back your memories.” Steve said softly.

“You used to touch me all the time. If there was a moment you weren’t…minutes later you would touch me again.” I backed my face away. “Steve, they are hiding this video from me. It’ll tell me what I need to know.”

“I don’t know what’s on that video, but I was told you need to control your powers before you watch it. Everyone is afraid you will get angry.” Steve told me and I shook my head.

“What the hell would I get angry for? I’ll be learning about my life.” I had this itch to touch his face with my hand. It wasn’t Steve’s emotions I was feeling, it was mine. “I need that video, Steve.”

“I’ll do what I can.” He said and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. “How’s your headache?”

“…Gone…” I said shockingly. I didn’t even notice it went away. “It went away when we…started to embrace each other.”

“So, it was your brain telling you that you needed my touch?” Steve asked in a teasing tone.

I laughed and tapped his chest. “Sure, we’ll go with that.”

We went to my room and he started to talk about the times we spent together. What we did, how he felt, how he thought I felt, and how much we were with each other. He even told me about our first time together, and the times after that.

“We were really horny.” I giggled out.

“Not so much that, just in love.” Steve said and scooted closer to me. “Tell me what you feel right now.”

I glanced up at him and turned away. “I feel like there is something, Steve. It’s something foggy and I can’t see it clearly. I do know that I enjoy your company and…this…” I said and held his hand. “I feel like this is how it should be. I don’t know how or why I feel this way, it’s just there.”

Steve leaned closer to me. “Please…I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since I saw you wake up.”

His emotions were so strong and quite frankly, they were making me feel the same. I shook my head, denying him the kiss.

“I can’t yet. I’m not ready…or whatever. I don’t know!” I put my head in my forehead.

“No…shhh…” Steve said as he held me to his chest. “Don’t beat yourself up about this. I’m here and will always be here.”

“You won’t.” I said in an insecure voice.

“What?” Steve asked, thrown back at my words.

“There’s a chance I won’t remember anything. You’ll leave and I’ll be left with empty memories. This feeling inside of me is starting to get stronger and it’s scaring me, Steve. I don’t remember you, yet I’m sure I feel like you’re my other half.” I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. “I hate this feeling, Steve. I want to remember you so I’m not scared anymore.”

“Why didn’t you say this before?” He asked me with a frown.

“Because, I am scared,” I repeated. “I don’t remember you and I love you. That…doesn’t make sense! I know that it’s love because of how my body pulls to you. I didn’t notice it before but now I do. When we fought Loki and we were also stopping Thor and Tony, I felt this need to protect you. I felt this need to-…”

Steve grabbed my face in his hands and crushed my lips into his. Immediately I melt in the warmth of his needy kiss. I tugged at his bottom lip, acting like I was pulling away. He pressed me against his torso, wanting more. I grinned in the kiss, feeling how much he desired this kiss.

Slowly he broke this kiss and looked at me. “I’m sorry…I couldn’t hold it in much longer. I know that you are only going by logic right now, but these feelings are what you felt for me years ago.” Steve placed his hand on the back of my head and neck, caressing me. “Don’t let your thoughts get in the way of this.”

“Fuck logic.” I whispered and quickly got onto his lap.

I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him intensely. I felt his hands on my hips and then I felt him trying to hold back. I broke the kiss and looked at him with a questioning look.

“Steve, I’m durable now. You’re not going to break me.” I ran a hand down his chest. “Besides, I have a feeling I like it rough anyways.”

In that moment, Steve picked me up and put me onto the bed. He lay over my body and started to kiss at my neck. He was starting to let go of things. Everything started to become fuzzy and desirable.

“I need you.” He whispered against my neck after he unzipped my suit.

I slipped my arms out of the suit and looked up at him. “Like I said, Steve…don’t hold back.”

Steve fumbled out of his Captain America suit. Finally once he was gloriously naked, I had to admire his friend. I’m proud of myself for having this specimen be mine.

He was about to pull the rest of my suit off of me but I slapped his hands lightly. He was confused at first but then I grinned at him. I stood up and pushed him onto the bed. Slowly and teasingly, I stripped off my suit. I allowed my curves to show at the right angles for him.

“This is how it’s going to go, Captain.” I said as I stepped out of my suit. “You are going to give me everything you got and after a break…” I got over him, sliding myself over him but not having him go in me. “You’re going to have to deal with me taking over.”

Steve looked up at me with heat and desire. He gripped my hips hard and slammed right into me. I gasped loudly at the contact. It felt like it had been forever since I’ve had this man. He felt the same.

He flipped me over so he was on top, staring down at me. He stared into my eyes and had a small smirk plastered on his face.

“What?” I breathed out as I tried to keep in my moans.

“You’ll see…” He answered and started to move agonizingly slow inside me.

I started to wriggle my hips, wanting more than just that. “Why are you doing that?” My voice came out more of a whine.

“I’m making love to the woman I adore with all my heart.” His tone made it feel like it was an obvious answer.

“You’re not going to…” I trailed off when he shook his head.

“I can be that way, but right now I want to appreciate you. I want to love you and make you feel like you’re the only important person on earth.” Steve placed his forehead on mine. “I am going to make love to you.”

I ran my thumb over his plump lips. This is how he has sex. Now I remember. He always held back, afraid of hurting me. I knew that this would be different than any of those times. My eyes lit up as I remembered something about him. I remembered our first love making.

“Steve…” I breathed out and he came to a slow halt.

“Yes?” He asked as he ran his nose over my cheek in a loving way.

“I remember our first time…” I mentioned softly.

He brought his face up, looking at me with wonder and delight. “You remember?” To me that question felt like he was asking if I was lying.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. “Yes…now shut up and make love to me, that’s an order.” I teased.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Steve teased back with a loving smile.

We lost ourselves more than once that night. I’m sure that if I was a normal human, I would have ended up with huge bruises. I did end up with some, but they were just small ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay chapter two! :) Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

The next day, Steve and I were walking hand in hand together to go see how Banner and Stark were coming along with the scepter. As soon as we walked in, we watched Tony poke Banner with an electrical shock device.

“Ow!” Banner said as he rubbed his side.

“Really? Nothing?” Tony asked with a slight frown.

“Are you nuts?” Steve asked Tony as he walked in before me.

“Well, if it isn’t the horny old people.” He turned to me. “Might wanna adjust your hearing aid so you can hear when you’re being too loud.”

“Oh, trust me…I know I was being loud.” I said back. “Don’t be so jealous that I’m getting some and you’re not.”

Stark let out a laugh. “Me? Jealous? Ms. Black, you don’t know me at all. You should try though, I bet I’m more fun that this old man.”

“Is everything a joke to you?” Steve asked, frustration showing on his face.

“Funny things are. You two going at it is included as a funny thing.” Tony replied back with a cocky attitude.

“One, threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn’t funny.” Steve looked over to Banner. “No offense, Doctor.”

“No, it’s alright.” Banner said softly. “I wouldn’t have come aboard if I couldn’t handle pointy things.”

Steve looked back over to Tony. “And two, you need to treat Evelyn with respect. I don’t care what you have to say about me. But with her…she is a woman. You need to treat her like one.” Steve shifted in his spot. “And you need to keep focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.”

“You think I’m not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before?” Tony walked around the room as he spoke. “What isn’t he telling us?” He leaned on a counter. “I can’t do the equation unless I have all the variables.”

“Now, now…mommy and daddy need to stop fighting.” I said as I leaned against a counter “You think Fury is hiding something, Stark?” I asked.

“Of course. He’s a spy. His secretes have secretes.” Tony said and looked over to Banner. “It’s bugging him too.”

“Uh…I just wanna finish my work.” Banner said as he raised his hands in self-defense.

“Bruce…you can tell us. We’re not going to be gossiping around the aircraft.” I said with a sweet smile.

Banner bit his bottom lip before he started to speak. “He said a warm light for all mankind to share. I think that was for you.” He said and pointed to Stark.

“The Stark Tower? That big ugly…” Tony gave him an offended look. “…building in New York?”

“It’s powered by Stark Reactors, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?” Banner asked Tony.

“That’s just the prototype. I’m kind of the only name in clean energy right now.” Tony responded.

“So why didn’t SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?” Banner asked and it made me nod in response, letting him know I was listening.

“I should look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD’s secure files.” Tony said as he grabbed his bag of blueberries, popping some into his mouth.

“You’re breaking into all of their files?” I asked as I stood up straight from leaning on the counter.

“Yes, and that means all of the files they have on you too. You want to know about yourself, I’ll have the answers in no time.” Tony held the bag towards Steve. “Blueberry?”

Steve ignored Tony. “You’re confused about why they didn’t want you around?”

“An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not possible.” Tony replied back as he walked over towards Banner.

“I think Loki is trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don’t focus, he’ll succeed. We have order, we should follow them.” Steve said in a strong voice, trying to prove his point.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah…following isn’t really my style.”

“And you’re all about style?” Steve asked as he got closer to Tony.

“Of all the people in this room, which one is; a) wearing a spangly outfit, and b) not of use?” Tony replied as he popped a blueberry in his mouth.

“I happen to love that spangly outfit.” I said with a grin. “Also, he is of use.”

“I bet he is to you, Ms. Black.” Tony said with a hidden grin.

“Steve…Evelyn, tell me none of this smells a little funky to either of you?” Banner asked.

“Just find the cube.” Steve ordered as he walked out of the room.

I turned to the two. “I’m with you guys. Something isn’t right.” I looked to Tony. “Like why would they hide myself from me?”

“Come back in about ten minutes and you’ll know why.” Stark answered as he showed me the progress bar of his program.

I nodded when I saw the progress bar. “I’ll be back. I’m going to go talk to him.” I said and walked out of the room.

I didn’t go look for Steve. In fact, I went to where Loki was being held in. I opened the door and walked close to his cage. He noticed me and grinned slyly at me.

“Well, if it isn’t Evelyn Black.” He stood up from the floor. “What can I be of service to you?”

“You know something about me, don’t you?” I asked and leaned on the railing.

“Oh, I know all about you.” He walked up closer to the glass. “What would you like me to answer?”

I looked over Loki’s face. I studied his body language and started to feel his emotions. I wondered if I could tell if he was lying. “Are they hiding myself from me because I’m some sort of monster?” I was just trying to make up a question.

“Yes.” He was lying.

“…Yes?” I asked shockingly, playing my part. He had no idea I knew how to use my powers.

“The power you have inside of you is greater than what you know. Before you were frozen, you found out those powers.” He grinned at me. “You are what I need to make myself king of this planet. I know you will help me in this.” He wasn’t lying about that part.

I shook my head. “No, I’m not going to help you. Want to know why?”

“Why is that?” Loki asked, his smirk going away slowly.

“Because I am not a monster. I am a doctor and a hero, not a villain.” I winked at him. “See, what you didn’t know about me is that I can read people.” I went up to the door of his cage. “You cannot fool me, Loki.” My eye glowed a bright purple color. “I’m not your slave.”

I walked into the lab room where I was with Steve, Tony and Banner. Now there was Banner, Fury, Steve, Stark, Thor, and Natasha.

“Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean we’re…” Fury was interrupted by Tony.

“I’m sorry, Nick.” He turned the computer screen around. The screen showed plans about this weapon of mass destruction they were making. “What were you lying?”

“I was wrong, Director. The world hasn’t changed a bit.” Steve snapped at him.

“Did you know about this?” Banner asked Natasha and pointed to the weapon.

“You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?” Natasha asked.

“I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed.” Banner said.

“Loki’s manipulating you.” Natasha admitted.

“And you’ve been doing what exactly?”

“You didn’t come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.”

“Yes, and I’m not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy.” Banner walked around the counter. “I’d like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.”

Nick turned to Thor and pointed at him. “Because of him.”

“Me?” Thor asked in a questioning tone. “My people want nothing but peace with your planet.”

“But you’re not the only people out there, are you? And you’re not the only threat.” Nick added. “The world’s filling up with people who can’t be matched, they can’t be controlled.”

“Like you controlled the cube?” Steve asked.

“We wanted to wake up Ms. Black so she could help study the cube. If I knew she wouldn’t remember anything, I wouldn’t have thawed her out.” Nick said.

“Well, that wasn’t nice.” I said and everyone turned and noticed me. “I’m sorry, that I don’t remember anything. I am trying really hard to.” I started to walk slowly to Nick, having my arms crossed. “If you’d like, I can go back to sleep while you continue to fuck everything up.”

“Evelyn…” Steve said softly as he walked up next to me. He wrapped one arm around my front, holding me back. “You need to calm down…”

“I am calm.” I snapped at him.

“Your eye is glowing.” He whispered in my ear.

“See, you don’t know what you are. You don’t know how to control yourself. We thought you would know after all these years.” Nick said and walked up to me. “You are of use to us more on the battlefield rather than in a lab coat.”

My hair started to float around me, slowly rising up. Steve quickly got in front of me and held my chin up to look at him. I could see he was saying words but I couldn’t hear him. Something was going on with me, I had no idea what. Maybe Loki was right, maybe I am a monster.

I needed to show Nick Fury that I am on the good side. I needed to show him I can control my powers. I needed to prove him wrong.

Slowly I closed my eyes and imagined a simple world where I was out in the sun, letting the heat warm my pale skin. Beside me, Steve was holding my hand as he napped in a chair. He looked so handsome. Finally I started to hear things again.

“-alright. Don’t shoot her. See?” I opened my eyes and found Steve pointing at me while holding one hand up at Fury. It looked like he was trying to calm a beast. “Her eye isn’t glowing and her hair is normal again.”

I looked over at Fury who had his gun out of his holster. “Don’t ever do that again, or I’ll have you locked up with Loki.” He threatened but I didn’t let his words bother me.

“Fury, your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for higher form of war.” Thor said aloud.

“A higher form?” Steve questioned as he stood slightly in front of me, I guess guarding me from everyone.

“You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.” Nick said.

“A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everything right now.” Stark said.

“Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?” Nick asked Tony.

“I’m sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep…” Steve was interrupted by Tony.

“Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this about me?” Stark asked as he held up his hands.

“I’m sorry, isn’t everything?” Steve asked back in a sassy tone.

“I thought humans were more evolved than this.” Thor said.

“Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?” Nick asked.

They all started talking over each other and were arguing. It was really annoying. I focused on Steve and Tony only after a while.

“Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?” Steve asked as they both got closer to eachother.

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist…” Tony started to name off a list.

“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you.” Steve argued. “I’ve seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.”

“I think I would just cut the wire.”

“Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”

“A hero like you? You’re a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a little bottle that was created by your girlfriend.” I felt my blood start to heat up again.

“Don’t bring Evelyn into this.”

“She’s been in this since she helped make that serum.”

“Put on the suite, let’s go a few rounds.”

“Steve…” I said and went in between the two. “You two need to stop fighting. Also, no you will not go a few rounds. We need to work together to defeat Loki.” I placed my hand on Steve’s chest, feeling his heart rate.

“You people are so petty and tiny. The only one with a brain is the one who doesn’t remember anything.” Thor said.

“Natasha, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-…” Nick began to say.

“Where? You’re renting my room.” Bruce said.

“The cell was just-…”

“In case you needed to kill me, but you can’t! I know, I tried!” I saw a flash go by in my head.

I felt this horrible feeling of killing myself. Why? Why would I need to kill myself? There was a pain in my chest that started to hurt me. This ache of losing a loved one. The ache of losing someone who means more than your life. I tried to kill myself once, long ago.

I started to remember being in my room seven days after Steve was gone. He was supposed to show up and take me out to dinner. I was going to buy dinner. He never showed. That was when I knew he was gone completely from my life.

I was lying in my bathtub, full of water. I was in my dress that I wore once only for Steve at a bar. It was his favorite one. I wanted to die in it. I didn’t want to shoot myself, I didn’t want to take pills, and I didn’t know what I wanted. This was just one way I thought about going.

That night, I was drowning myself in the water. I tried to hold myself back from coming up for air. I tried so hard, but when I was starting to lose consciousness, I saw him. I saw Steve in my head. I saw his bright smile. His beautiful blue eyes were staring at me; he looked like an angel.

I came up from the water, gasping for air. Steve wouldn’t want me to end my life. He would want me to live and move on from him. I sat there in the tub, crying the pain away. He was my angel that night and always will be _my_ blue eyed angel.

“Dr. Banner…put down the scepter.” I heard Steve warn Bruce.

I snapped back into reality, looking around at everyone. They all stared at Bruce who had the scepter in his hand. Bruce put down the scepter and walked to a computer.

“Sorry, kids. You don’t get to see my party trick after all.” Bruce mumbled as he sat down.

“You located the Tesseract?” Thor asked.

“I can get there faster.” Tony said.

“Look, all of us…” Steve was interrupted by Thor.

“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard; no human is a match for it.”

Stark turned to leave but Steve stopped him. “You’re not going alone!”

“You gonna stop me?” Tony asked when he turned around to face Steve.

“Put on the suit, let’s find out.” Steve ordered as they both got closer to each other again.

“I’m not afraid to hit an old man.” Tony bit back.

“Put on the suit.” Rogers repeated himself.

At that moment, I heard Banner shout out while he was looking at the computer monitor. “Oh my god!”

There was a loud explosion, causing the aircraft to shake. Some of us were knocked down on our asses. Steve came over and helped me up off the floor. He looked over to Tony with a ‘this isn’t over’ face as he spoke.

“Put on the suit.” Steve ordered, but not to fight him.

“Yep!” Tony agreed as he ran to go put on his suit.

Great, so not only are we having team troubles, we are under an attack. This day just keeps getting better and better. The bright side, sort of, to this day was I remembered something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: :( Poor past Evelyn…I hope you all enjoyed my chapter! :) Tell me what you thought of it!


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

Steve and I were running to one of the engines. It had been damaged by the attack. I had on my hero suit. I really wasn’t a fan of this thing. It rode up in some places that were very uncomfortable. I was running to the engine when Steve grabbed my arm and prevented me from falling off the edge.

“You need to stay here and guard me.” Steve shouted over the wind.

“Why? You know how to work mechanical stuff?” I asked with a loud voice.

“I can’t let you get hurt!”

“Steve, I’m not going to stand here and watch. You are going to have to get used to me being out on the field. I’m not that doctor anymore…” I trailed off when I saw Steve’s jaw clench.

“You are that doctor, Evelyn. You will always be her. Stark, we are here!” Steve said over his ear piece.

“Good. See what we got…” I heard Tony say as he was looking in the engine to see what was happening. :I got to get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris.” Stark was in his suit, flying around and examining the damage. He put a piece back on the engine and pointed to a control panel. “I need one of you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position.”

Steve jumped over and grabbed a pole. He swung himself over to the other side so he was at the control panel. It looked easy enough. As soon as I saw him turn his back to me, I thought about doing what he did. He opened up the control panel and started to examine it.

“What does it look like in there?” Stark asked.

“It seems to run on some form of electricity.” Steve said.

I heard a sigh from Tony. “Well, you’re not wrong there…you need to check out the relays.”

“Alright.” Steve said.

I looked around me, seeing if there was anyone coming. I saw no one coming.

“Steve, how’s it coming?” I asked over the earpiece.

“The relays are intact. What’s our next move?” Steve asked and looked over towards me.

“Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won’t re-engage without a jump.” Stark said. “I’m going to have to get in there and push.”

“Are you crazy? If the rotors speed up you won’t be able to fly fast enough to get out of there.” I said into my earpiece. “You’ll get hurt.”

“Aw, is the Doctor worried about me? Don’t worry. Just stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag-…”

“Speak English!” Steve shouted.

“See that red lever?” Tony’s voice was full of sass. I loved it. “It’ll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it and wait for my word.”

“Got it!” I called out and made my jump towards the red lever.

Steve nearly had a heart attack when I jumped. I turned to him and he backed away slowly. He ran over to the edge and jumped, landing next to me.

“Don’t you do that again.” He commanded as he took me into his arms.

“Steve…” I said in a warning tone.

I turned to the red lever and waited for Tony to give me the cue. I heard footsteps coming and Steve and I looked over to see soldiers, with guns coming. One threw a grenade and Steve jumped and batted it out of the way, exploding beneath us.

Steve jumped down to where the enemy was and kicked one guy in the face, knocking him down. He took the other one’s gun out of his hand got it out of his hands. The man struggled against Steve and ended up being thrown off the edge.

There was a guy down the hall and started to shoot at Steve. Steve threw the gun at the man and went to me. He grabbed me and hid behind a corner.

“I need to be over there.” I said to Steve.

“Just stay here.” Steve said.

“Oh, my god…Steve. I’m going to knock you to the ground if you don’t stop.” I warned him

Steve bit back a smile. “You’re still stuborn…”

The man started to fire at us. We both ducked to doge the bullets. I looked over and saw there was a gun. Steve saw the gun too and dashed for it before I could.

He started to fire at the man, not hitting him at all. The soldier fired back but missed every time. I started to get annoyed at this.

Steve was stepping back and slipped off the edge. I stood up and ran over to the edge. He was holding onto a tube, dangling off the side. I turned to the solider who was firing bullets at me.

“That’s enough!” I shouted and stood straight up.

I moved my hand out towards the guy. When I did that, a ripple of waves came from my head and threw the man back. The wave was so strong that it took the

“Okay, pull the lever.” I heard Tony call out.

I was dizzy and tried to stand up. My legs and arms felt so heavy, but I didn’t care. I stopped and turned to see if Steve was up yet. He wasn’t.

“We need a minute here!” Steve shouted over the earpiece.

“You better not be making out with your girlfriend! Lever! Now!” Tony shouted.

Over the earpiece I heard Tony starting to get crushed by the rotors. I quickly made my way for Steve, stumbling on the way to get him. I reached my hand out for him and pulled him right up. I couldn’t let Steve fall. The wind was too strong for him to pull himself up.

Once Steve was up on his feet, I pointed to the lever and quickly sat down. I leaned my head back as I tried to get a hold of myself.

Steve ran over to the lever and pulled it. Once Tony got out, Steve ran back over to me. He touched my cheek and ran a hand through my hair.

“It’s okay. You did well.” He said as he tried helping me up to my feet.

There were bullets being shot at us. One went right through my waist. I screamed out in pain as I felt the bullet fly threw me.

From out of nowhere, Tony came flying in and flew straight into the guy; killing or knocking the man out. Steve held onto me tightly, trying to keep me up. He gave up on that idea and picked me up in his arms.

I needed to start working on my powers if I was going to fight at all. It felt like all my energy was drained and I was just a rag doll. I didn’t want to burden Steve or anyone with my lack of skills and knowledge on how to use or control my powers.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here it is the beginning of my second part of my series! Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
